Love behind the mask
by aedrian9
Summary: Tsuna was a girl, a very cute child. at the age of 6, she run away from her parents from an apparent reason, however Checker face whose been watching her since Tsuna's birth, decided to adopt her and take her with him in his family. 12 years later Tsuna who hide her gender have appear as a man and met Giotto the future Vongola Decimo, what will happen to tsuna?
1. Chapter 1: (Abandonment and Secrets)

**Love behind the mask Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**General warnings/genres:** AU, some bad languages, action, comedy, drama, gender-bender, romance, school life, _shoujo_.

**Full Summary:** Tsuna; a girl; for some apparent reasons, her parents doesn't want her. One day, Tsuna accidentally found out something really important about her that she decided run away from her parents. She doesn't know what to do then, however luck was on Tsuna's side. Checker face who's been watching her since her birth 'till her growth, had save her and adopt her in his family and treated her like his own child. 12 years later, Tsuna; who appear as a man, have met the soon to-be future Vongola _Decimo_, Giotto, and her family. What will happen to Tsuna, to Giotto and her family when they found out the truth of her existence?

**Author's Notes: **Some are pairing some are not the real thing. The main pairing is: Giotto and Female-Tsun**a** Look at the warnings. And hey! Don't complain if Tsuna is strong, smart, cool, or cold and a girl soon though. Okay!? Oh and some characters are just made up. Some characters might also be out of their characters, I think. (^_^ ;)

**Chapter 1: (Abandonment and Secrets)**

Tsunayoshi Sawada; age 5, the first daughter of Iemitsu Sawada and Nana Sawada; was a cute child with big brown chocolate eyes, plum lip, and had a brown spiky gravity defying hair. She's been a lonely child, never been love or given by a parental love by her parents. They always ignored her and just put their attention to her other sister; Kyoko Sawada; age 4, had an orange hair and eyes, a child with a hideous face and mind, who always treated her other sister cruelly.

Kyoko always put an innocent mask just to please the people who are around her; however behind that innocent mask was a hideous and ugly face existed in it. She always put an act in front of other people and told them that Tsuna wasn't really her real sister.

Tsuna was a kind and cute child.

But her parents didn't let her go outside at daytime; however they let her go out at night because of a few people who were wandering at night time. They didn't even care what happens to her at night. They didn't even let her meet someone who visited them.

Tsuna, who was treated cruelly by her parents whenever she disobeyed their orders; felt lonely; suffering alone in her room by herself, doesn't have anything or something; because it would always be given to her younger sister.

It just like...yes.

It was just like; they treated her like some kind of beast; an animal.

Whenever visitors came to their house; Iemitsu and Nana always introduced their second daughter and locked Tsuna in her room and never let their guest to ever see her for some reasons.

One day, Tsuna; who became 6 years old, decided to take a peek of their visitors who is coming today because her parents were making a fuss over their guest who's going to visit them, and decided to disobey her parents order for once.

As soon as the guests arrived; Tsuna, who has been watching from the window of her room; saw an old man with gray hair. Beside him was a boy with a golden blond hair and has gentle, yet strong willed, blue eyes.

Tsuna watched her parents greeted the two guests and led them to the living room.

As soon as they arrived at the living room; Tsuna took the moment to go and see them. She went down and hid her figure by hiding behind the wall and peeked to see their visitor and tried to leave as soon as possible without them noticing her. However her plan didn't seem to go smoothly as she planned beforehand.

The boy with blond hair seemed to notice her, peaking at them behind the wall and decided to walk towards the girl.

"Why are you hiding there?" the boy asked as he started to walk towards her direction and this seems to take the adults and her sister attention to her as well to where she hides.

"Hey, what's your name?" asked the boy when he stopped; smiling in front of Tsuna.

"..." Tsuna didn't answer since she didn't know how to respond; because this is the first time that had happened to her.

A boy just talked to her.

**Adults**

"Iemitsu," the old man said in a -somewhat- bit serious tone.

"Yes, _Sir_ Timoteo?" Iemitsu asked; a hint of fear in his voice could be sensed at his reply. Afraid that his boss could only be serious when something is serious.

"Iemitsu; you said to me that you only have one daughter. But why is there a girl who looked just like your wife here?" Timoteo asked. Timoteo was shocked beyond not knowing that Iemitsu has another daughter.

From what he knew; he only thought that Iemitsu had only one child; and that was Kyoko; the one that Iemitsu had been trying to persuade him on putting his daughter as Timoteo's son's fiancée, the next Vongola boss' wife.

Iemitsu, who'd plan on taking this chance of making his dear Kyoko to be the next Vongola boss' fiancée, was destroyed by that brat.

_'I kill that annoying _jinchuriki_ brat when this is over!' _Iemitsu cursed as he remained silent; not answering his boss' question.

He looked at his wife, who had been trying to keep her anger by surfacing it with a kind smile. Nana had known his husband's true job and that is, as the leader of CEDEF. She also knew that the Sawada family, her family, had the tradition or (should I say) had the chance that their daughter could be the next fiancée of the soon to-be Vongola _Decimo_; and had planned this for their dear Kyoko on making the next Vongola boss' wife.

"B-boss, actually she's not our true daughter...W-we... um...adopted her b-because our Kyoko-_chan_ wants a sister...hahaha." Iemitsu lied; because he didn't want to reveal the secret that he and her wife had been keeping the brat from anyone.

"..." Timoteo just looked at his subordinate with a bit of suspicion; thinking that there was something odd about what Iemitsu had just said to him, but decided not to pry any further; however he'll try to investigate it from the shadows.

Timoteo then looked at the clock and saw that it's about time they have to leave.

"Sorry, Iemitsu but we have to go we have an appointment to go...sorry." Timoteo bowed and called his son.

"Giotto; it's time to go."

**Back to the kids**

Tsuna just kept quiet and soon an awkward silent came between them. Tsuna, however, was about to answer the boy's question but got interrupted by her sister, Kyoko.

"Her name is Tsuna, Giotto." Kyoko replied it with innocent smile, hiding her anger to Tsuna and decided just to take this chance of being an honest, innocent little girl to her target as so he could choose her as his fiancée.

However, Giotto seemed to notice the girl's lie and decided to act as if he didn't; but one thing he had decided immediately upon the girl _'what a great con artist you are miss and a really spoiled one, too.' _he thought.

"So your name is Tsuna. Nice to meet you," Giotto said to Tsuna; purposely ignoring Kyoko's presence. Kyoko, who seemed to notice this; just put patience on it; not wanting to show her evil side, of course to her target and just smile.

"Oh, Giotto, you know she not really my true sister and not really a blood relative of mine." Kyoko continued. "Actually, I'm the one who asked my parents to adopt her... erm... I'm really kind right?" Kyoko smiled.

_'What the heck are you?! Putting an innocent act?! And what was that adopting thing you just said? How can you just say it so boldly?'_ Giotto then decided to just follow his plan and ignored the girl again.

"So Tsuna; how about we play outside, huh? Where no one would _disturb_ us," Giotto emphasized the word as if saying Kyoko was a _really_ disturbing to them but also for some reason, he also wanted to know Tsuna more and be with her; but that wish didn't happened; since he was called by his father; telling that they have to go, and grimed at the thought that he would be away now to his -maybe- destined love.

Tsuna, who has been watching at the scene; can't help but to form a small smile at the corner of her lips and wishing that she could be more with Giotto; but that thought soon vanished because Giotto's father called him.

As soon as Giotto and Timoteo left the house; Iemitsu grabbed Tsuna's collar and slapped her in the face.

"YOU BRAT, DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO DISOBEY OUR ORDERS?!" Iemitsu shouted and threw his first daughter to the floor really hard; making Tsuna cry from the pain she received.

She should have already been familiar with the pain but that one was really painful. Sometimes her parents only hit her with slaps, hitting her with his father's belt and lock her to her room and don't even give her food sometimes. However this one was more different.

They were more violent than ever; her mother, who let her anger out, immediately kicked her in her stomach as soon as her husband threw her to the floor; making Tsuna cough and cried harder.

"You annoying _jinchuriki_! If only grandfather didn't give you to us; we should've been living happily right now!" Nana yelled.

"Kyaa!" Tsuna screamed at the pain her mother was giving, kicking her harder.

"You good for nothing child! You monster!"

"M-mother… w-what... w-why did you ca-call m-me l-like t-that?" Tsuna asked as she clenched her stomach.

"You're a monster! If only those damn 9 foxes didn't seal their selves in your body; you should've been a normal child!" Nana replied as she slapped her left cheek.

Nana then grabbed a stick and hit Tsuna with it a few times, while Kyoko smirked at her. Enjoying at scene her mother and father hitting her sister. _'Heh! That for stealing my chance becoming Giotto's fiancée!'_

Then Nana said, "it's your fault, father died! You monster!"

Those words stabbed Tsuna hard in the heart. She loved her grandfather very much because he was the only one that comforted her when he came to visit her. However one day; her grandfather died suddenly, and she didn't know why; but when her mother said that, it's like she really did killed her grandfather when Nana had said those words but…

"NO! I DIDN'T KILL GRANDFATHER! GRANDFATHER SAID THAT I'M A GOOD KID AND I-I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO HIM!" Tsuna yelled.

"No! You're the one who killed him! You, _jinchuriki_!" Tsuna tensed at the words Nana had said to her, the word "_jinchuriki_", Tsuna knew what it means and that's...

Tsuna then stood up and started running away from her house; from her parents.

As soon as her leg couldn't run anymore; she ended up stopping at the park and started to cry out all of her hearts. When she had finally calmed down; a man came to her and said, "Do you like to come with me instead, little girl?"

**Done! Hope you like it!**

**Oh and the next chapter, I'll explain what Tsuna have inside her! He he he! It's a secret! If you thought it's like Naruto! Well guess it's a lot more different! She'll have more and it's a different story! Just wait for the next chap!**

Oh and those who are reading the story of Tsuna and Enma; I'll update soon and I'll publish a new story again! Hehe; a new one about Tsuna being popular again! Woohuuu! *jumping from joy*

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2(trouble)

**important note: **sorry guys, i might take a while to update all my story. It's because my computer broke and all my file and documents of my story that i still been working on are on my computer and was trap. so sorry if i might be late to update but i'll try my best to update as soon as possible for me.(if that will come) or when my perents will buy a new one For me to work on.

so bear for a while guys!

so sorry (-_-)


	3. Chapter2: (New Transfer Student part 1)

**Love behind the mask **

**Chapter2: New Transfer Student part 1  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Katekyo Hitman Reborn****. (Sorry if there are wrong grammar, words, and spellings.) Let's thanks ****glassed loner-San**** for helping me edit my story.**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Look at the warnings. Thanks for the reviews guys. I might be late for the update of my stories because school, so bear with me guys and I'll try to update my stories as soon as I can. oh I'm so sorry that I haven't updated my story this looong, don't worry when I adjusted to my studies I'll do my best to always update my stories. Hope you just would love this!

_**Shiruba Tenka-chan:**_about your question, don't worry about it. I'll try to explain it in the future. And thanks for the reminder about her guardians, (haven't thought about that thought.). About them maybe I'll have them for Tsuna not to Kyoko because Kyoko will have her own guardians. Oh and Tsuna's guardians will be all girls. (Squealing! omg all pairings to Giotto's guardians to Tsuna's guardians)

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Transfer Students part 1  
**

**Last chapter**

_**"NO! I DIDN'T KILL GRANDFATHER! GRANDFATHER SAID THAT I'M A GOOD KID AND I-I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO HIM!" Tsuna yelled.**_

_**"No! You're the one who killed him! You! jinchuriki!" Tsuna tensed at the words Nana had said to her, the word "**_**jinchuriki**_**", Tsuna knew what it means and that's...**_

_**Tsuna then stood up and started running away from her house; from her parents.**_

_**As soon as her leg couldn't run anymore; she ended up stopping at the park and started to cry out all of her hearts. When she had finally calmed down; a man came to her and said, "Do you like to come with me instead, little girl?"**_

* * *

12 years have since Tsuna was announced she was 'dead'. Her parents called the police to search her though they didn't bother to search her for themselves and just leave it at that and just go to the plan to make their 'daughter' to be Giotto's fiancé.

For some reason Kyoko somehow got pass and trick Giotto, thus that's when they started became friends, Giotto forgetting about Tsuna and just look at Kyoko like a best friend. As the two became at the age of 15, Kyoko confessed to him to go out though Giotto was hesitant he decided to maybe go out with her. Nothing could be wrong right?

As though Giotto could only treat her like a little sister, he still agreed on going out with her, expecting that maybe his feeling toward her will change.

2 years has pass, but Giotto still had the same feeling as he had since he and Kyoko wasn't still going out. he still felt towards her like a sister.

And now they we're 18 this year, Giotto and Kyoko are still going out though Giotto's friend ,who doesn't even like Kyoko and they know her true nature but still kept it to Giotto, still supported Giotto for a good future with that brat.

Though they know about the secret that the Sawada was keeping a secret and that is one of the Sawada daughter went missing and they found this fact to Alaude, who went searching about the Sawada more and when he found that one of the kid was missing over the year and was documented that she was 'dead', he found it this a bit suspicious since they haven't even found a trace of anything that can prove that the girl is dead so he started to talked about it to ninth in secret about this though when they finally decided what to do they sent a search party in secret so that the Sawada won't be alarmed about it, and also just told this fact to the other guardians, the ninth and Giotto's guardian except Giotto only.

After the 'little meeting about this and knowing about the Sawada secret' the guardian then became aware and always secretly observing the Sawada family and Kyoko though not when she's with Giotto because they would know that the hyper intuition that Giotto had will warn him about them.

As Alaude was sitting in his office looking pissed with his 'idiot's friends' with him, they were just sitting there and signing some paperwork that the student council they were to do, though it's not that paperwork was a problem to the guardians it just that the brat and her guardian were at the room and was flirting with them.

Giotto and Kyoko was at his desk, Giotto was signing while Kyoko tried to take his attention out of the paperwork to her.

G was just about to draw his gun and starts shooting in the room so that the girls, who was clinging and batting their eyelashes' to them, when suddenly the door opened and a Reborn came holding some files in his hand.

Reborn handed the files to Alaude, who looked at him questioning what it was as if knowing this looked from Alaude he explained "new transfer students that are coming" Reborn said then looked the room, as Alaude look at the files, then became a bit piss as the girls started giggling and making more noises as if Reborn noticing the Guardians annoyance he immediately started yelling at the girls

"hey you brats, get out already or else I'll shoot you" Reborn said as he pointed his gun around the room, which was Leon who turned into a green gun, and threatened the girls in the room with a devil aura around him.

Noticing this the Kyoko's guardians immediately leave the room except the girls boss, who is Kyoko, who was still there sitting in Giotto's desk with a bored expression in her face as she look straight at Reborn and shrugging at his threat and continued to flirt Giotto, who was still so focused on his paperwork.

As Alaude looked through the file of the new transfer students that were coming in their school. Then something caught his eyes and mumbled "Tsunayoshi... Cielo"

* * *

**Japan Namimori Airport**

As a private airplane landed at the Namimori airport seven good looking boys came out of the private airplane that has some kind of a family symbol.

As the seven 'boys' came and started walking down the stairs of the airplane a man in a suit came running and stop at the edge of the staircase and greeted the leader of the seven boys.

"Tsunayoshi-sama" the man bowed down.

"hn. Thanks for the preparation Alfonzo" Tsuna said and nodded to the man as a greeting. the man in suit then bowed to the others as he said their name.

"Gokudera- sama, Takeshi- sama, Hibari- sama, Mukuro-sama, Ryohie- sama, Lambo- sama" the man then looks at them and was a bit surprise and amused at their appearance.

Gokudera has a silver hair and had rings on his hands as well some of his uniform was designed with different style that suited to him. Yamamoto had a black hair and has loosened his tie showing a bit of his collar bone and was grinning like crazy, Hibari who has a stern looked on his face, has black raven hair, and has his jacket hang over her shoulder, Mukuro has his kokuyo uniform as his hair was style in a what seemed pineapple hair, Lambo who looked bored and sighed, had a messy black hair and his cow printed shirt under his brown coat.

The 'boys' then nodded to the man in thanks and walked off, heading for the exit where the black limo was waiting for them.

As the boys got in the car, they just sat there some talking to each other about something about school or about their mission on going to Namimori School.

"jyuudaime…are you sure about this" Gokudera questioned his beloved boss, who was sitting with his legs crossed and hand on his lap while his eyes are closed.

Tsuna then opened his eyes to look at his friend and answered "yes".

As Gokudera asked Tsuna about this the guardians then stopped what they are doing or talking about and just looked at their leader/boss. Gokudera looked to his boss eyes then he nodded and had a small smile on his handsome face as the other guardians also smirked or just had a small smile on their faces just like Gokudera.

As the driver drive got them to name-chu, the boys then got out of the car and walked in front of the gate were all of a sudden some screaming and squealing can be heard at the classrooms windows.

The seven boys then look where it came from and sweat drop at the scene, yeah guessed what, girls, yes girls were screaming when they saw the seven boys and was trying to jump off from the window just so they can see them better.

"hahaha, w-wow" Yamamoto laughed nervously while scratching his head.

"What the f* is the problem of this school" Gokudera said and was about to take out his dynamite but was stop by his boss.

"jyuudaime..?" Gokudera look at his boss for answer.

"No, Gokudera. Don't. Were here in the Vongola's territory so don't make them know your Identity" Tsuna said, shooking his head in disagreement, and looked at his other guardians in warning.

The six's boys just nodded and followed their boss instructions and just headed to the office of Nami-chu, ignoring the squealing of the schools girls.

As the boys entered the principal's office there they came face to face to the Vongola's Guardians, Kyoko and her guardians and also…Reborn.

* * *

Sorry guys if this so short it just that school is so busy that I can't continue this for too long but I'll update my stories as soon as possible if I can.

Oh and sorry if they are wrong grammar and spelling. I'll still have to give this to my beta-reader.

* * *

**Preview chapter 3 part 2, new transfer students**

"Hello, Tsunayoshi Cielo"

"Who are you?"

"Boss, are you okay?"

"Why are you here again, you little monster!"


End file.
